Strings of numbers or other information, such as prices, dates, telephone numbers, credit card numbers, account numbers, addresses, or the like can present challenges to the application of speech analytics to transcription data. The wide variety of ways in which a speaker presents this information further adds complexity and confusion in the interpretation of these information strings. Therefore, improved methods and systems for processing information strings in transcription data is desired.
Private information is often provided in an interpersonal communication in such information strings. In some settings wherein interpersonal communications are recorded, transcribed, and/or otherwise stored, a company or organization may have a desire or need to avoid recording, transcribing, and/or storing in order to comply with internal policy, law, or regulation.